


Paranormal Obesification

by Woodenturtle89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forcefeeding, Gen, Growth, Immobility, Lactation, Rapid weight gain, Slime, hyper, macro, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Dib Now an adult in his early 30s is sent on what he thinks is a routine mission to wrangle up a paranormal creature. But the creature turns the tables on him, Can Dib defeat it or will he become it's next victim?"





	Paranormal Obesification

**Author's Note:**

> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.  
> The Dib in this story is in his early 30s.

Dib was now an adult, standing at 7 ft 8 inches and weighing 750 lb he was quite a big guy. He wore goggles like his father, sported 2 long tusks, stagosaurus like spikes on his tail, a nice black goatee and lightning bolt hair. He was working for a paranormal research and defense group. He loved his job and he was good at it. Today he was assigned to handle the case of a green cube that was eating campers in the nearby forest. He took the call and drove out to the area where the campers were reported to be missing. There he saw the cube, it was devouring a rabbit and then noticed Dib. It shot out sticky slime tentacles at him wrapping around his legs and arms. Dib couldn't fight it, this slime was strangely strong for some reason, he should have been able to break free already. The slime came closer to him and then shot itself into his mouth. Dibs body began to balloon outwards with fat as he struggled to break the slimes tentacle restraints. His belly swelled outwards by several feet as did his breasts which ripped his clothing to bits. His rear growing to huge proportions. RIIIP!  
Was the sound he heard as his boots shredded from his swelling legs, which were lifting high into the air as his thighs fattened out to form a nice pillow for the expanding legs. His tail was blimping up, getting so fat it began to hide his tail spikes. The slime was still going, and now a tentacle was going around him and FWOOOMP! He became getting even fatter as the slime shoved a slimy tentacle up his gigantic butt. His breasts surged forward making bloomping and sloshing sounds as they grew as did his belly. As he grew he could feel his nethers which were buried under his giant belly,beginning to pop out of its genital slit. His two foot cock was already pretty big but he could feel it,expanding too? Dibs face became bright red as every square inch of him was fattening up. The slime brought out another tentacle as it began to caress his breasts, Dib moaned, as his breasts grew bigger and fatter as they became engorged with the fattening slime. His belly getting fatter and his ass rising and lifting the now titanic monster into the air. The slime continued to caress his belly, his breasts and butt, until it shoved more of itself down his throat and into his rear.  
  
Another tentacle slithered its way underneath Dibs belly finding his pink surprise, and latched onto it. Dibs eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure as the slime pumped itself inside of his monster dong.  
He felt it getting bigger and fatter as it grew outwards lifting his belly upwards a bit. He began to drip.  
Dibs face fattening and puffed up as the sensation made him seemingly grow more. The slime continued force feeding Dib as he swelled and ballooned with fat. Higher and higher he rose, and wider and wider he got. His cock had now grown to ten ft as it jiggles and swelled with fat. It moved like it was a cock shaped water balloon that was filled with fat instead of water. The slime stopped pumping it and began to enter Dibs colossal rear instead, three tentacles now pumping fattening slime into his ass making it fatter with each forceful pump. The slime briefly took a tentacle out of his mouth.  
"FFFAAATTT OOOOO FFFFOOOAAAAOOOOAAOOAAAAAAAT! M-M-MORE! MORE FAT, S-SOOOOOO SOO GOOD!!!"  
He licked at his tusks and mouth. His gigantically obese twenty ft cock exploded with a thick heavy stream of cum as he got fatter and the slime continued to stimulate him.  
The slime had been giving him fatgasm after pleasurable fatgasm the fatter he got.  
Dib was now starting to topple trees as he began growing and blubberizing.  
He kept cumming which sent him screaming into euphoric ecstasy, his voice getting deeper and deeper with each second as his fatgasms got more intense.  
"FFFFAAAAAATOOOOOOFAAATTTER FAAATTER FAT FAT FAT FAAAATEROOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFOOOOFAAATFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
That was the last time he'd be able to talk as his face ballooned with fat as the copious amounts of chins,cheeks and neck fat swallowed his face. His limbs had also been swallowed by his growing bulk, same with his tail. Only his ass, belly and breasts could be seen. And his now massively obese and very round 50 ft cock which was sill cumming out rivers of his sweet  thick Kodiak cream. Dib was in so much pleasure and over stimulated from his obesification, his head was spinning, he couldn't think straight. His body violently jiggled as it surged and lurched forward in each direction, a tentacle pinched and twisted his scaly breast at it caused it to grow more ginormous with the pleasurable twisting. Dib himself was the size of a small mountain now, the slime finally stopped pumping into his butt and began to enter his mouth. It shoved its entirety into his mouth where it was then swallowed.  
  
FWOOOOOOOOOOOOMP! Dib got fatter and fatter, he wouldn't stop growing. As he gave off super deep muffled moans from within his buried face fat, rivers of drool came pouring down his multiple chins, cum still pouring out of his engorged pink monster cock rocket. It was pouring out of him like a dam had burst, there were no signs of stopping. His belly kept growing until it finally covered it and buried it in fat, but it kept going. Dib could only think of one word at this point. FAT. Nothing else was able to cross his mind, he was only able to think of one single word and that was fat. And If he spoke he'd only be able to say fat as well. He was growing into a mountain of a beast.  
He was essentially turned into a mountain with its own waterfall and river flowing underneath him. Yet he kept growing. Rolls after luscious roll was piled onto his growing avalanching sides as more waves of pleasure hit him causing more rapid weight gain. His ass now above his head,his belly and breasts now pressing up against his multi chins and face fat. He was a handsome fantastically gelatinous glorious blob of blubber with cascading rolls of warm thick soft creamy luscious wobbly jiggly fat. He thought to himself. The very thought of him describing what he thought of himself made him churn in euphoric ecstasy as the sensation from the growing rolls and fat touching and bumping his super sensitive hindenburg sized monsterhood made him blow his dam even more. More and more drool came dripping from his mouth until it was gushing like a stream. Bigger and bigger he got until he now overtook the entire forest. The slime stopped pumping as his stomach finally dissolved it. The other agents from the paranormal research and defense group had driven up to the forest to see why Dib wasn't responding back, until the car bumped into a large soft fleshy wall of fat. They looked up in horror to see that it was Dib.  
  
"I guess the fatta slime got him."  
One of the agents said.  
" Do you hear rushing water?"  
The two agents walked around to see what the sound was only to step back on horror to find it wasn't the sound of rushing water but rushing seed.  
"oh my god, that wasn't fatta slime. that was fetishcoma slime.This is bad!"  
The agents began calling for backup, meanwhile one of the other agents began looking at the rushing white fluid.  
"CAREFUL! we don't know what that stuff will do to you, don't touch it!"  
The agent carefully tried to get a sample of it. As he got a sample he jumped out of the way, a small puddle of the liquid had got caught under the agents foot and lost his balance. He slipped and fell into the sticky liquid.  
"OH GROSS!"  
As the agent began walking to the side far away from the river and brushing himself off he began to swell rapidly with fat, just like Dib did.  
The agents stepped back as they watched one of their agents succumb to the fetish comas contagious effects. He ballooned with fat as his clothes began to tear, as he expanded and grew in height. His breasts bounced out onto his belly as they were freed from his tearing clothes. They began to drip milk as they got fatter and fatter and filled with the creamy liquid. His head falling into the rolls of fat that were forming all over him and his neck. Chins formed as he rapidly grew, suddenly he began cumming and milking in unison. Rivers of the stuff came pouring out of him as he moaned in pleasure as he continued to blob up. He rubbed his nipples with his enormously fattened hands as they grew and inflated with fat from his mere touch,causing more milk to come squirting from the enlarging teets. He kept touching his chest and face, fondling each new roll of fat that appeared on his body, causing them to blow up with each slight touch. He kept fondling his self until his arms grew so fat that they were pushed upwards and sank into his body. His ass growing and bumping up against Dips titanic mountain of a gut. He was the size of an ant compared to Dib however. The agent kept growing, creating his own rivers of milky delight as he grew into a blob. Moan after ecstasy filled moan he gave until he was silenced by his face fat covering his head. His nipples and breasts getting fatter as more milk came gushing from them. His junk getting quite fat as well as it gushed too. Finally he stopped growing after reaching twenty ft. both Dib and the agent now complete mute blobs with continuously flowing milk rivers. The other agents shook their heads and doubled back as they retreated. They needed to find a cure for these fallen comrades of theirs.  
  
The cure would prove difficult to find. It took months of research until they finally stumbled upon a cure and returned to the two blobs.They hadn't grown any more and had finally stopped gushing. The agent injected them both with the antidote and waited for them to begin to shrink down to their normal sizes. The agent began shrinking till he was finally back to normal and taken into quarantine. Dib shrank a bit but remained huge. He suddenly grew and fattened back up to his mountain size and he began cumming like a fountain again.  
"DAMN IT!" Dibs biology is different than a humans, we need to tweak it."  
They began to make changes to the antidote just as Dib began to swell further from the failed antidote, his gut now beginning to envelope the cars, moaning and creaking sounds could be heard as it continued to expand.  
"INJECT HIM NOW!"  
The agent jammed the serum into his growing gut and the growth came to a halt.

Then suddenly his cock began to grow outwards popping out from under his gut, bigger and taller it got, the pink giant bloated monster meat, lurched back wobbling and shaking like a water balloon until it exploded with a huge stream of monster milk over the entire city and everyone in it before Dibs ocean of a body began growing again covering his shame up and continuing to grow fatter.

"WELL....SHIT"  
The entire city was now about to meet its blobby yet soft doom"  
  
THE END


End file.
